Crusaders
The Crusaders are an organization of volunteer warriors in Final Fantasy X. Commanded by Wen Kinoc, a Maester of Yevon, the Crusaders pledge to defend the people of Spira against the terror of Sin, even at the cost of their own lives. Story History The Crusaders were formed as the Crimson Blades 800 years ago by Lord Mi'ihen. As the first volunteer-based organization dedicated to defending the people of Spira from Sin, the Crimson Blades grew quickly in number. The Maesters of Yevon began to fear their numbers and accused the Crimson Blades of rebellion. Lord Mi'ihen traveled to Bevelle to fight the claims, and won the Maesters' trust. He renamed the Crimson Blades the Crusaders, and the organization began to operate as members of the clergy of Yevon. The road Lord Mi'ihen traveled to Bevelle was renamed the Mi'ihen Highroad in reflection of his actions. Before Operation Mi'ihen The present-day Crusaders have numerous chapters across Spira. They fight to keep Sin away from villages and fight fiends and Sinspawn. Many Crusaders are stationed at Luca to protect the blitzball stadium. As blitzball is the main means of entertainment for the people of Spira, it is important for the Crusaders to protect the stadium to keep people's spirits up. Tidus first encounters two Crusaders on the island of Besaid when Luzzu and Gatta warn him of the fiends on the path ahead to the village. Wakka's younger brother, Chappu, was part of the Besaid faction after being persuaded by Luzzu to join. He, along with many others, died in a Crusader operation on Djose shore, using forbidden Al Bhed machina for a weapon. On Besaid, the Crusaders' Lodge serves as an inn for both Crusaders and guests to the island. Tidus is offered to rest there, where he first learns of the Crusaders' plight to defeat Sin. Operation Mi'ihen Operation Mi'ihen is a joint operation by the Crusaders and the Al Bhed that attempts to destroy Sin via forbidden machina. Though Yevon does not approve of Operation Mi'ihen, and the Crusaders are excommunicated, the operation is still led by two Maesters of Yevon, Seymour Guado and Wen Kinoc.‎ Gatta and Luzzu are present during Operation Mi'ihen. Either one will die during the battle depending on Tidus's actions. During the battle, both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed are overpowered by Sin. Because of the large number of casualties, the Crusaders are forced to disband. After Operation Mi'ihen Following the events of Operation Mi'ihen, the remaining Crusaders are allowed to seek refuge in Djose Temple despite having been excommunicated. They cease operating for a time and their stations are taken over by the Warrior Monks. As the Crusaders were nearly annihilated they lose authority in the regions where they had been the major power. It is implied their downfall was engineered by Maester Kinoc, perhaps out of fear the Crusaders, having allied with the Al Bhed and created a mounted cavalry in the chocobo knights, could match Bevelle's military might. After a time, the Crusaders slowly begin to regroup. Following the murder of Maester Kinoc, Yevon and the Warrior Monks are thrown into chaos, and the Crusaders once again step in as defenders of the people of Spira. Upon visiting Besaid, either Gatta or Luzzu can be seen training a new set of Crusaders, depending on which one survived. In Final Fantasy X-2, some of the surviving Crusaders join the Youth League. Development In the original plot draft for Final Fantasy X, the Crimson Blades were still called that in the present day, and Auron was their commander. The Blades' job was to protect Zanarkand from monsters. Moreover, the Masamune was the generic name of their swords rather than a unique weapon. The word "crimson", still connected to the Crusaders, applies within name of another group, the Crimson Squad. Etymology Given the religious nature of Final Fantasy X, these original Crusaders were likely an influence on this choice of naming. de:Bürgerwehr es:Legión Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy X